fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Hollywood Keeper
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Hollywood, or Holly, as some people called her had a hard life. Her parents, Conner and Malia, wanted a boy. Someone who could be useful around the house. But when Malia gave birth, she didn't have just one kid. She had two. A boy and girl. Holly and Cole. Malia and Conner didn't want t their reputation to be ruined, so they tried to convince every one that Holly was adopted. But to the twins, they were brother and sister, and they would never be separated. When the twins were 9, people got suspicious. The twins were to much alike for Holly to be "adopted". They started asking questions, and spreading rumors. Eventually, Malia and Conner had had enough. They told Holly to leave. To never come back. Because she had ruined their reputations. Holly didn't want to go, and begged them to let her stay. But it was to late for that. They sent her away, ignoring her pleads. Holly lived on the streets for several days before two kind adults took her in. They cared for her, loved her, and have her everything, just for her to be happy. But Holly would never be happy without her twin. at the age of 15, Holly saw Cole again. It was at Night Falls. Holly was sitting by the river when Cole had found her. Cole told her how much he had missed her, and begged her to come back. Holly wanted to, but her parents would never let her. Cole even tried asking them, but the answer was always no. Cole's relationship with their parents slowly drifted away, and he became very distant. Malia started to realize how much Cole loved Holly, and how close they were. She also realized that deep down inside, she missed Holly. Holly had been her little bundle of joy, but Malia didn't want to try to fight against the decision her husband had made. Malia soon decided that they couldn't keep the twins away from each other any longer. She talked to Conner, and convinced him to let Holly visit. when Cole told Holly that she was allowed to visit, Holly didn't want to go. But eventually came, and went straight to wherever Cole was, ignoring her parents. Cole and Holly are still very close, and see each other whenever possible. Holly is a Guster and is 15 years old. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Holly is a very interesting person. One day, she'll be the sweetest and kindest person ever, the next, she'll be rude and stubborn. The only person she feels she can always be herself with, is Cole. She loves him with all her heart, and will never fully leave him. She refuses to be separated now that she's allowed to see him, and will never forget him. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Each brown hair and midnight blue eyes. Her model is Mackenzie Ziegler. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? •Being stubborn •Annoying others •Being herself when she wants to •Not listening to others Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not ''Talentless. (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved